


Cuddles

by AudaciousAuthor



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudaciousAuthor/pseuds/AudaciousAuthor
Summary: Just some fluffy Logicality to break my writer's block.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Cuddles

"Logan?" Patton asked. He was sitting on his side of the bed, a large squishmallow in his arms.  
"Yes, Patton?" Logan pulled his attention away from his book.  
"Do you have stuff to do today?"  
"Not anything that can't wait. Did you have something you'd like me to do?"  
"I just wanted to cuddle with you, if you don't mind. It's totally okay if you don't wanna or have other stuff to do that's more important. I just-"  
Patton was cut off by Logan kissing him.  
"I'd love to stay with you." Logan wrapped an arm around Patton's waist, pulling him into a hug. Patton smiled, curling up next to Logan.  
"Love you, Lo."  
"Love you too." Logan rested his chin on Patton's shoulder, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.  
Patton fell asleep in Logan's arms, and Logan was content just sitting there, hugging his boyfriend.


End file.
